


Давайте пойдем украдем школу

by Rumrouz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, vid
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Темный Лорд решил украсть Хогвартс, сделав Снейпа его директором. Но Армии Дамблдора это не очень понравилось, и они устраивают в школе жуткий погром.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Давайте пойдем украдем школу

**Author's Note:**

> Видеоклип сделан на конкурс "Директор" на "Астрономической башне".

  
  



End file.
